Board of Selected States
The Board of Selected States (commonly referred to as the BoSS) is a council of five of the wisest and fairest members of CYOC. The BoSS acts as the governing force in the game, and any issues can be taken to them for a vote. Any motions passed by the BoSS are considered to be extra rules to the game, giving the BoSS the power to ensure gameplay stays fair and fun for everyone. Only the thread creator, Sirjoseph9, has the power to overturn a decision made by the BoSS. This has never happened, although the BoSS has voted to repeal previously passed motions on a few occasions. The BoSS used to be named the Board of Government (BoG). Members of the BoSS The Reformed BoSS includes a Permanent Council of two well respected and currently active players formerly part of the original BoSS and a Dynamic Council consisting of three players selected by a thread-wide vote. Formerly, the BoSS consisted of seven members who were either voted onto the board by their fellow players or appointed by the thread owner for being the wisest and fairest players in the game. Permanent Council: *D Chip *Sithlord Man Dynamic Council: *Le Ninja Bro *Lord Sammael *Shing Honorary: *Sirjoseph9 List of BoSS Motions #Oceans may not be claimed. Small parts of water may be claimed, but not entire oceans. #The Clac Nation no longer exists. #Sithlord Man has been voted to the BoG by a thread-wide vote after a tie occured in the BoG. #It is suggested all new players read the Unofficial Land Lists maintained by Porsche102. ## Land lists are also available on the wiki: ### By player country ### By real-life countryreal-life country #All projects started but forgotten will be deleted after two threads have passed. This motion only applied to projects created during/after CYOC 7. #The Board of Government (BoG) is renamed the Board of Selected States (BoSS). #No country may do anything including or related to time travel. #Anti-matter is not allowed for use in military vehicles, planes, or engines. (Later repealed by BoSS motion 17) #Sammer's Kingdom no longer exists. #Space is reopened for settlement. However, players may not claim entire galaxies and are limited to only five planets each. Exceptions may be granted to this rule. #Lands cannot physically be moved. #If a country does not post on a thread more than ten times (this does not include re-posting applications, land lists, or technology lists) then they will be removed, their technology destroyed, and their land put on reserve for new players. This is subject to exception in special cases when approved. #The time dilation of one game year per day of real life can be drastically reduced by the BoSS under special circumstances. For the duration of the CYOC Olympic Games, time shall be dilated to one week of game time per day of real life. #Countries may still use the normal time dilation of one year in game equaling one day in real life when determining their nation's age, even if the BoSS has slowed time. #Popular or well-known celestial bodies may not be totally destroyed. #BoSS members cannot use their BoSS powers to settle their own business. For example, a BoSS member may not bring forth a motion to ban a rival's superior technology. Any player can accuse a BoSS member for this and an investigation will follow, during which time their motion will be suspended. If they are found guilty, the motion shall be struck down. #BoSS motion 8 shall be repealed. BoSS motions 10 and 12 shall have an addendum added stating that special exceptions may be granted. BoSS motion 4 shall become a suggestion, not a rule. #Exchanging items in RuneScape or in real life for gain in CYOC is not allowed. #Darknis133's fictional, Greenland-sized island has been deemed too large and has been voided. #This motion removed several countries from the Country Directory and opened up their lands for settlement by new players. #Each country may once and only once in their history declare an action that they have performed to have not happened (that is, voided). After this voidance, the country may never again void an action that has been performed. This must be done within 24 real-life hours of making the post and may not be done if the action has caused another player to reveal a major secret. Further voidances must be sanctioned by the BoSS. Major events may also not be voided by editing a post. #Due to the inactivity of a majority of the BoSS, and recognizing that Sithlord Man had withdrawn himself from the BoSS due to inactivity and has now returned, he is reinstated as a member of the BoSS. #Recognizing that the BoSS has become stagnant and is no longer an effective moderating and decision-making council, changes will be made to its structure. The BoSS will be reorganized into two sections: There will be a permanent council of two players: D Chip and Sithlord Man, with Sirjoseph9 acting as an honorary member (he, however, will have ultimate veto power). It will exist to ensure that CYOC is not radically changed from its principles. If a classic BoSS member returns within two months of the reform, they will be re-added to the permanent council upon request. A dynamic council will be elected by threadwide vote every two months. There will be at least Council + 1 dynamic council members (initially 3) to ensure that the controlling power in the BoSS is democratically elected. Removal of Permanent Council Members: Any BoSS member can motion to remove a permanent council member. This motion will only pass if every other BoSS member votes yes. Direct Moderation Powers: If a player is accused of breaking rules, individual BoSS members will have the final say on whether or not the rules are indeed being broken, and may void the player's actions. If multiple BoSS members disagree, it will go to a BoSS vote. If it is a BoSS member that is accused of breaking rules, it will go to a BoSS vote. #In preparation for a restructuring of the rank system, the following countries were removed from the rank list. These countries still exist, and they will be re-added to the list of active countries once their owner returns (although, they will penalized in rank due to their absence): Djinnaken, Cyberain, New Jamaica, The New Communist Union of Africa, Juton, United Democratic Elemental Nations, Tanicia Republic, Nutsenea. # A series of motions regarding the Olympics ## The Summer and Winter Olympics will occur every August and February respectively. ## Nations wishing to nominate their own cities must do so three weeks prior to the announced date, followed by a voting period the following week. Players cannot vote for themselves. ### In the event of a tie, the BoSS will vote for the victor. # # The BoSS will be given control of an NPC country or coalition of unspecified size, which will be used to create a war, with the purpose of bringing players out of inactivity and increasing the liveliness of the thread. The war will damage the military and/or civilian population of player-controlled countries, but none will be destroyed or severely crippled (unless the player wishes this), and players may request to be excluded entirely. Mildly inactive players will not be attacked until they post at least once, and entirely inactive players will not be attacked, unless they are so inactive that their lands have become NPC-controlled. This motion will additionally give the BoSS control over the NPCs in uninhabited lands, in order to provide a better defense against the invasion. The BoSS will, when conducting this invasion, write it in the form of fairly lengthy posts, with the intention of stretching this conflict out and allowing for the use of tactics and plots, in order to provide entertainment for all. Controversy The BoSS has been criticized for its partisan nature, often being unable to deal with issues relating to its own members. A particularly contentious issue has been Djinnaken's FOG, which has been accused of being illegal by many BoSS members of the opposite faction, but it has never been reduced by the BoSS, especially since the passage of motion 16. Reformation After an invasion of Nation Creation players assisted by Eno Remnant, a series of reforms went into motion which resulted in the creation of a reformed BoSS by Motion 23 on October 2, 2013. Active BoSS members D Chip and Sithlord Man formed a two member Permanent Council, while the remaining classic members were removed from the BoSS. In addition, a Dynamic Council consisting of three popularly voted members (the number of Permanent Council members + 1) was created. The first Dynamic Council consisted of Akuma Zero, Danokozmo, and Eno Remnant. List of Dynamic Councils #Akuma Zero, Danokozmo, Eno Remnant #Akuma Zero, Attacker732, Shing # Le Ninja Bro, Lord Sammael, Shing Category:Organizations Category:CYOC Category:BoSS Category:BoSS Motions